


Between Episodes

by PixelSpook



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: I lie to myself saying that I'm doing, M/M, send hate my way pls, this to practice my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelSpook/pseuds/PixelSpook
Summary: This fanfic takes place mainly before shit went down, you know what I'm talking about. It will mostly be composed by short stories that will bend into each other.
Relationships: Ancap/Authcap, Right unity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Between Episodes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm sorry in advance.

Usually, the day would be good for at least one half of the population of the house, but today everyone was feeling quite a bit like shit. The coffee machine was broken and Ancap’s _substitute_ to it didn’t make him very pleasant at all.

The leftists left to do whatever the fuck they did in those riots and the house felt unusually empty. Nazi was getting quite bored without anyone to mock, so he went down the corridor to the most luxurious room in the house. Of course, it was Ancap’s.

Nazi knocked on the door. “Come in,” replied a tired voice. Nazi opened the door and found Ancap splayed out on his golden bed. He didn’t bother looking at his fellow extremist, he was too preoccupied checking out the stock market on his laptop.

“Why the fuck are you wearing a suit on your bed?” Nazi asked in a monotone. “And also, why are you wearing shoes? On your bed?” Ancap looked at him with dark circles under his eyes. “Hello?” Nazi approached him and poked him on the cheek. “Aare you even alive?”

“ Yes, I’ve… I’ve just been having a rough day. I gotta keep watching my dolla dolla bills, you know how it is…” Ancap said sluggishly, lacking his signature smile. “Look, I’m here to bother you, but it’s kind of hard if you keep acting like this” Nazi looked at the gold leaf Ayn Rand portrait in the wall. “Do you want to maybe watch some SJW cringe compilations?” The white identitarian asked hopeful, but was met with “I’m busy”.

“Oh, come on!” Nazi leaned in next to his compatriot and looked at the screen. Unimportant numbers. He closed it with his hand and smiled. “Do you want to do something else?” He looked at Ancap with a cheeky grin who stared back with disbelief. “You’re not gonna leave me alone, are you?” He sighed. “What do you wanna do, then?” Ancap asked, getting up. “I didn’t think that far” Nazi gave him a shit-eating grin and left the room. “FUCK’S SAKE”, he heard Ancap scoff. Today wasn’t such a bad day after all.


End file.
